For Love Of Something Else
by Riley Shi-Anne
Summary: A girlBulmatrying to find her place in the world. A boyVegetatrying to find someone to spend the rest of his life with. And 4 friends along for the ride.
1. The Meeting

Hello peoples ok here's the 4 1 1. In this story Bulma and Vegeta have never met. When they meet sparks fly. You see Bulma isn't you average girls she is and Empath (she can sense emotions) and Vegeta is his usual self-centered arrogant self. Yamchua is a bastard who doesn't actually like Bulma. But you would think with her ability to sense emotions she would have figured that out already. Anyway Chi-Chi and Bulma are best friend and she and Goku have never met. Vegeta and Goku are best friends and I tweaked Goku's personality a bit as you will soon see.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters if I did Goku would be dead and Vegeta would be the strongest in the Universe and he would have defeated the androids himself.

Ratings: R for language and violence and sexual scenes.

Chapter 1

The Meeting

(Bulma P.O.V)

"Bulma wake up, you're going to be late for school Chica.

I groaned so started another day of feeling how much my friends hate me and my boyfriend is attracted to any other woman but me.

I know I know. You're wandering how I know these things right? Well don't tell any body but I'm an Empath you know some one who can sense emotions like hatred, love and lust.

My life sucks my sister well half sister Maria is like my only friend well her and Chi-Chi.

Maria, Chi-Chi and I live together in my mansion well my parent's mansion but they passed away along time ago.

My boyfriend Yamchua is 17 one year older than I am but I can tell he is so not interested in me just my money that's why some day I want to marry a wealthy man so he wont want me justfor my money or looks he'll just want me for me.

Chi-Chi tells me every day that mine is a silly dream but I don't care I hold fast to it.

I just got out of the shower and now I brush my hair. It used to be this boring aqua like my eyes but now it's streaked with black and red. You see I'm a Goth. I know its weird I mean I'm the most popular girl in school and I'm a Goth but it's true I only wear black and blue and I mean dark blue.

I'm done dressing and head out to my silver customized Lamborghini with chrome paneling and lining, 20-inch spinners with automatic open doors.

I know I know a bit much but hey when you have as much money as I do and you're a genius why not spend it.

Chi and Maria hop in and we were off.

We got to school in record time thanks to my driving skills. On the way Chi Maria and I were talking about Yamchua I think I'm going to break up with him today. Gee I feel so good.

(END P.O.V)

The silver Lamborghini pulled up in to the schoolyard and the three passengers got out.

Yamchua was standing a ways away flirting with a dumb looking blonde. Because he didn't see Bulma he kissed the girl. Unfortunately for him Bulma just happened to look his way.

She was enraged angry but most of all pissed the fuck off.

"You lying cheating son of a bitch! Where the fuck so you get off kissing this bimbo in broad day light I ought to kick your sorry ass right now you no good two timing son of a female dog. What do you have to say for your self now? No on second thought save it I don't want to hear you bitch ass' lying stories It's over Yamchua and to think I wasted time energy and money on your sorry ass." With a huff she walked away feeling relieved while Yamchua stood with the blonde looking stunned.

Three figures stood watching the scene a ways away laughing.

"Man that sorry sucka got his ass talked too" said a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. His name was Rico

"Gee man how long will take him to get his fuckin' dignity back yo?" asked a tall black haired male with spikes going all over the place. His name was Goku. (A/N: told you I tweaked Goku's character a little tell me if you like or not)

"I'm thinking about the girl I think I could get to like her. It will be fun to break her then leave her thinking about how I gave it to her good." A short smirking male stood with his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. He had black hair resembling a flame and an arrogant smirk. His name was Vegeta and he was going to rule this school like it or not.

(Vegeta P.O.V)

Well, well, well the little minx has what it takes to my wife. I will take her to my planet as my new queen. But I can let the other know my intentions. We were merely sent here to observe human nothing more nothing less. But maybe mixing business with pleasure isn't such a bad thing.

(End P.O.V)

Vegeta began to walk towards Bulma laughing to himself.

"Hello. My name is Vegeta I'm new here would you show me around the school or at least your body?"

Bulma looked at him like he was stupid and just simply laughed in his face.

"I don't have time to show some lowly freshman what is what around here and further more…" she trailed feeling the lush radiating off of him. Because of this she couldn't think and there for could not remember what she was going to say.

"Further more? What were you going to say after that?" Vegeta had begun to move closer to her. When he was close enough he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her long passionately and hard. When he was finished he walked off blowing her a kiss over his shoulder.

At first she was stunned then she was amused finally ROYALLY PISSED THE FUCK OFF.

"I can't believe that stupid bastard had the nerve to… to… kiss me. ME! Of all people I mean I just broke up with my boy friend for goodness sakes. What are people going to think? Wait, when do I ever care what people think but that's not the point the point is he kissed me… and… I… enjoyed it! What is wrong with me?"

"You're an Empath and there is nothing wrong with you. You like him and you know it Chica don't try to deny it. We are like you sisters. Remember what mamacita said 'If and empath ignores his or her feeling then they will spill off to every one around them' and I don't want to be here when that happens" says a very sympathetic Maria. She is 16 with brown hair and brown eyes. She was a half witch and a very good one.

" Yeah B, its going to cause a lot of strain on you physically mentally and emotionally. Don't put your self through all of that because you like a guy you dint know go and talk to him." Said Chi-Chi. She had long black hair and black eyes. She was a witch and totally was into casting love spells, though they never actually worked.

Bulma glared at her sisters and huffed.

"There is no way in hell I like that arrogant ass whole and it will be a cold day in hell before I even think such a ghastly thought. Now stop all this foolish talk and lets go we may be late to homeroom.

With all that said and done the girls walk into the school building not noticing the three figures watching them go.


	2. Life's little secrets

This is chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still dont own DBZ wish i did though

Chapter 2

"Bulma Briefs how many times do I have to tell you that you have to pay attention in my class whether you like it or not."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that by the time I was 10 I could teach this class. I know you don't like it but face it for once in your sorry life some one who is younger than your sorry ass is better than you, you insignificant crack whore."

Bulma was pleased with herself for the second time that day.

"Bulma, chica you have got to stop. They might expel you for God knows what and then what will you do you cant run the company without a high-school education and you have been kicked out of the last 5 high-schools we attended and I don't want to see you kicked out of this one." Cried an angry Maria. She was always the only one who actually gave a rats ass about what happened in school and actually tried to me nice to the teachers although some-times her Bulma like attitude caused trouble not half as much as Bulma but a fair share.

"Well I for one don't see what the problem is I happen to think Bulma was right for what she said. That stuck up prick deserved what ever she said to him."

Chi-chi the most sharp mouthed of the trio was currently eating a lollipop despite the no candy policy at the school.

"Chi, no offence chica but you always agree with the stupid ness that Bulma does. Besides between your mouth and your love spells you get into enough trouble. You still have to figure out how to reverse the effects to that love potion you gave to Mrs. McCoy after all she is a married woman."

Chi-chi smirked evilly and avoided Maria's eyes.

"You don't intend on reversing the spell do you!" cried Maria incredulously.

Again Chi-chi avoided her gaze.

"Well its not that I wont, I cant the effects are permanent." She smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of her head.

Just when Maria was about to explode Rico walked by and winked at her. Maria stood there blushing while Bulma and Chi-chi cracked up.

"Oh my GOD! You like that blonde freak? I cant believe you." Cried Bulma near tears.

"Well miss goodie two shoes I would have thought better of you. And to think you're always lecturing me about the importance of 'Being attentive' you couldn't even think of what to say next." Chi-chi said in a fake snooty tone.

Maria was embarrassed and a red blush started to come to her cheeks.

"OHHH look she's blushing. Ha-ha she really likes him." A large smirk came over Bulma's features.

"I do not like him and the sun is hot I have a heat rash." Cried Maria incredulously

Later that day in the last lesson before lunch Bulma was looking extremely bored. She wished something would happen.

Her wish came true. The doors of the class room swung open and in walked the short boy with the flame-like hair, from earlier, and his two friends.

"Well class looks like we have some new students today. Please boys introduce yourselves!" Cried and ecstatic Mrs. Morley

The boys cringed but smiled all except Vegeta who stood there scowling and scanning the room until he saw Bulma. A smirk appeared on his face and he winked at Bulma.

Bulma felt or rather saw the lust in his eyes and smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be such a boring class after all although she was still sort of pissed off about the kissing thing.

"Well I'm Kakarrot but please call me Goku. I like sports but I love food." Goku said with a goofy smile on his face but Bulma could feel his true emotions.

What the hell does this woman have to be so fucking cheerful about? There is nothing good on earth except the food and that girl Chi-chi. Damn she's fine-

Bulma nearly choked on her laughter.

"Hello every one. My names Enrique but please call me Rico. I like sports except for swimming." Rico smiled but what he was really thinking was: -Daaaaaaamn that chica was fine yo. I have to meet her. This teacher is giving me a head ache and she's scaring me.-

Bulma raised her eyebrow at this. It was amusing to see how the males of her school thought.

Last was Vegeta. This was going to be fun. Bulma's smirk grew even wider ad Vegeta came forward.

"I'm Vegeta Prince. I like fights and as you can see from the scars one me I have been in many of them so if you idiot get in my way I will not hesitate to break your face. You got me?"

his smirk still in place he flipped them all the bird.

Man I got some this sucka's pissin up themselves its a lot of fun to watch nigga's get scared of me and woman I suggest the next time you want to read some ones mind you quietly.-

Bulma jumped and looked at Vegeta who was smirking at her.

I was not reading your mind I just can feel emotions and besides I cant read minds.

Really woman then what are you doing now?-

I'm talking to you telepathically there is a difference.

"Okay Mr. Prince please take the vacant seat next to Bulma. Uh Miss. Briefs please raise your hand." Spoke the teacher.

Bulma raise her hand and smirked at Vegeta who smirked right back.

The only thought in both their heads was.

THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!


	3. Harsh Introductions

First off to clarify a few things I am not racist it just so happens that I am black and being from the Bahamas i see nothing wrong with using the slang "Nigga" to refer to another black person because you see where I'm from we use it all the time but we are recognizing where we came from and sort of mocking the term. But any one who thinks otherwise can shove a candle stick up their behind cause I dont care what you think of me or my writing. Now can you dig that SUCKA'S.

But seriously I am truly sorry if I offended any one andI will try to tone down the use of the "N" word.

Chapter 3

"Now to begin the lesson." Stated the teacher with over enthusiasm.

Simultaneously Bulma and Vegeta rolled their eyes.

"Is there a problem Mr. Prince? No? Miss Briefs, what about you is there something wrong with the way I teach?" the ditzy teacher asked in a serious tone.

"Wow miss. I didn't know you could be serious. Its sexy." Yamchua replied in a sly tone. He was hopping to make Bulma jealous but as you could see from the way Bulma and Vegeta were smirking it wasn't working.

'I'm still very mad at you vegetable.'

':Watch it onna or you might end up like that teacher.:'

Vegeta indicated to the woman at the front of the class who was blushing and smiling while Yamchua was flirting with her.

Bulma snorted, 'Like I would ever go back to that.'

':Wanna bet?-:' Vegeta asked challengingly.

'Your on.' replied the Blue haired vixen.

':I'm going to make you eat your words Bitch:'

'What ever you say female dog-'

Bulma growled out loud at this remark causing Yamchua to smirk. He thought that Bulma was growling because she was jealous.

"Babe I realize that you weren't in your right mind when you said all those things to me so I'm going to give you another chance. I know you want me back. It will take some work but our relation ship is worth it. So what do you say babe?" he smirks thinking Bulma would just jump into his arms.

"You gots to be trippin'. Are your nuts too tight?" Bulma laughs and stands up.

"You Yamchua need to work on your techniques they're getting old. As for my answer its not on your life." Bulma smirks and sits down next to a smirking Vegeta.

"That was a tad bit harsh, onna, don't you think?" Vegeta feigns sympathy causing Bulma to laugh and the entire class to snicker.

"Hey newbie when I need your help I'll ask for it." Said Yamchua in a sour tone. This only caused Vegeta to smirk even wider.

"Well I may be a newbie but still gat you girl and ain't shit you can do bout that playa." Vegetable smirks and Bulma laughs and plays along with Vegeta wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Bulma babe you cant be serious! Dating this newbie? Its against the code." Yamchua cried out frantically.

"Fuck the code Yamchua besides," she kisses Vegeta long and hard making even Vegeta's eyes go wide with surprise. "I like him. I think I'm going to keep this one."

The entire class was in shock. I mean its not every day the most popular girl in school kissed some guy she met at the beginning of the class.

Vegeta grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear "What do you mean 'you're going to keep this one' I am not a toy I will not be collected."

"Chilax Veggie." Bulma said poking him in the stomach. "I only told them that because I'm an Empath and I know you want me. I feel the lust so don't try to deny it. Besides you are kind of cute. In that weird kind of way." Bulma sits down and laughs to her self mumbling about a 'stupid code'.

:-LAUNCH-:

"Bulma this is by far one the most ridiculous stunts you have pulled to date." Cried and angry Maria

"Now do you think you could introduce me his friend?"

"Well I would love to but I cant 'cause I never met them." Replied Bulma.

"Looks like you'll get your chance to meet them today." Said a smirking Chi-chi.

"Oh joy. More Veggie like people."

"I heard that onna. Is that any way to talk to your new boyfriend?" asked a smirking Vegeta

"Wont really have a choice if a certain boyfriend doesn't keep his trap shut."

"OHHHH man burn oh burn. I think you just got dissed." Cried a laughing Rico

"You would know wouldn't you?" asked a smirking Vegeta.

"Damn veggie you ain't gots to be that harsh. Any more and I would have seriously been hurt." Said Rico while laughing.

"And that's a bad thing?" asked a slightly agitated Bulma.

She still had not been introduced to Veggie's friends and it was pissing her off.

"Oh yeah this is Rico," he said pointing to the tall blonde. "And this is Kakarrot." He said pointing to the even taller spiky haired brunette.

"Please ignore Vegeta he has a pole stuck up his ass. My names Goku, well that is to say, I like for people to call me Goku. That okay with you?" asked Goku in a friendly voice.

Bulma rolled her eyes while Maria smirked and Chi-chi blushed.

"So you're the guys my sisters are going gaga over. Well its nice to finally meet you. So tell me what is it about you that has got my sisters so attracted to you besides your obvious looks of course."

Vegeta smirked at Bulma, she smiled back.

With two periods left this was going to be one hell of a day.


	4. Underlying meanings

This chapter has been fun to write hope you enjoy reading it as buch as i enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 4

"So what is it that draws them to you and I know it cant be magic 'cause I hacked into the computer files and found out that you have to magic."

"Well truth be told.." started Goku but Vegeta's hand over his mouth stopped him.

"Truth is onna it ain't none of yo business, wench which in this case you really need to mind yours and the only reason its not effecting you is because you are an Empath. The witch and the communicator aren't as strong as you are. "

"In English?" asked Bulma.

"Simply put woman your friend have fallen in love at first sight." Replied Vegeta with a smirk.

"You have some serious issues you know that Veggie?" Bulma asked in an angry tone.

"Yes I know but I think you like it like that." He said grabbing her waist.

"Don't flatter yourself Vegetable. It's a well known fact that I am only doing this to get back at Yamchua.

"If it's a well known fact then why don't I know this?" he said inching closer to Bulma.

During all of this Bulma's friends and Vegeta's friends were watching not knowing whether to be disgusted or amused.

"I think they look so cute together." Said chi-chi who was already concocting a potion to make Bulma fall in love with Vegeta.

"Chi drop it already those potions never work." Said a calm cool Maria.

Every time Rico looked at her she blushed and looked away shyly.

Goku and Chi-Chi on the other hand were a whole nother story. They were able to talk to one another and they talked about Goku's favorite topic… food.

This relationship would work out just fine because you see Chi-Chi liked to cook and Goku liked to eat. They were like a match made in heaven.

"Veggie!" Bulma squealed. "Veggie get off of me now."

The whole group turned to find Vegeta on top of Bulma and half way down her shirt.

"Come on Bulma lets start on those children early. What do you say?" Vegeta asked in a seductive voice.

Being an Empath Bulma sensed that Vegeta was serious.

Even so she tried to play it off. With one hand on his face and the other on his chest she tried to push him off. When this didn't work she tried to use her leg also again it didn't work. Finally she used both hands and feet and pushed him off.

By the time this entire exchange was over the other people at the table were rolling around laughing their heads off.

"Damn Veggie if you wanted her that badly you should have tried to rape her away from people." Rico said with a smirk.

"Yeah Vegetable then at least there would be no witnesses." Said Goku with a smirk. That did it after that remark the entire table aside from Vegeta and Bulma broke out into laughter again.

The bell for the end of lunch rang and in a huff Bulma stormed out of the cafeteria.

In Physics Bulma and Vegeta were again placed together with Vegeta trying one in a while to cop a feel at Bulma's feminine assets.

"Back off Veggie." Hissed Bulma enraged

"You are mine woman and i can touch you how ever I please." Vegeta siad poking her to make her giggle.  
The teacher turned around to see Bulma's red face and Vegeta's mischevious smirk. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to what she was writing on the board.

Seeing the Teacher's back turned Vegeta grabbed Bulma and began tickling her.  
Bulma squealed causing the entire class to freak out. Whenthey turned to look at her she simply said it was a bug.The class seemed to accept that and went back to what they weredoing.

Bulma startedshiver. Vegeta was eyeing her with the same look that he was when they first met earlier that day and it was creeping her out.  
Lucky for her only onw lesson remained and then she was free of him.

"If you think this was good you wont be able to contol yourself after school. I will have you screaming my name." With that said Vegeta kisses her ear and the bell rings. He walks off leaving Bulma shaking in her seat not knowing if it was out of fear or arousal.

This is the next chaper hope you liked it if you please tell me :)


	5. Unfortunate Cirrcumstances

This is a chapter that just popped into my head this morning so please dont be mad if its not as good as the others.

Chapter 5

(Note: I skipped the second to the last lesson because I didnt want to write all of that nonsense)

Bulma sighed as she looked out of the window in the chemistry room this was the one class she didnt have with Vegeta and she was in short bored as fuck.

You see after lunch Bulma and Vegeta had Biology and they were disecting a frog. Vegeta made it a point to "accidentally" stab the frog in the heart causing blood to go every where and getting him to work with Bulma. Now dont get me wrong Bulma didnt mind until Yamchua came over again and tried to get Bulma back.  
(Flashback)

"Bulma babe, look I'm sorry I was messin around on ya its just that well i aint gettin none from you and I was gettin antsy you know how it is babe. But the bottom line is I want you back babe this is your last chance to get the man of your dreams." Yamchua finished in a confident tone.

Bulma on the other hand was beyond pissed and trying to hide it. Big mistake. Vegeta began to feel angry with Yamchua for no reason at all. Being Vegeta it didnt take him long to figure out whatwas wrong.  
He grabbed Bulma around the waist and kissed her hard and passionatly. After a few minutes he let go.

Bulma turned to Yamchua.  
"You pathetic chauvanistic son of a bitchdo you think the fact thatI want tostay a virgin for marrage is a reason to kiss a skank in front of me or to hit on another girl infront of my face. How stupid do you thinkI am? Are you trying to insult my intelligence? And as far a getting antsy goes you can kiss my big trasparent ass you mother fucker I got the man of my dream right here and he aint goin no where you good for nothing 2 timing son of motherless goat (A/N: I read that some where). Now you got till the count of one to get the hell out of my face before I break yours." Bulma stated with anger creeping into her tone.

On... is as faras she got before Yamchua ran out of the room with fear in his eyes. Every one knew what Bulma wascapable of when she was angry.  
(End Flashback)

Bulma laughed slightly at the memory causing students to stare at her.

Chi-Chi was sitting next to her smiled to her self it was obvious to her and Maria that Bulma was inlove with Vegeta she just couldnt admit it to herself.

"Bulma honey you should go see him." said Maria from the other side of her not paying attention to Bulma nor Chi-chi but still very much aware of what was going on around her.

"Maria I dont need to see him I dont want to see him he threatened to rape me ok no way I am going looking for that kind of trouble!" exclaimed Bulma very much unamused by Maria's bold statement.

"Oh come on Bulma it's no secret that you in love with him chica. In fact das why Yamchua so mad yo." said Maria forgetting herself and reverting back to her slang.

"Yeah I mean you know you love him. We know you love him we see it in your eyes and you expect us to believe you?" asked Chi-chi incredulously.

"I do not love Vegeta i like him. I like him alotbut Imost certainly do not love him." stated Bulma.  
As she said this a girl got up and slapped a boy sitting next to her for no reason.

Maria looked at Bulma pointedly. "You see chica this is what happens when you deny your feelings so dont tell him you love him or at least admit it to yourself." said Maria with knowledg beyond her years.

"So you say but arent you the one when cant even talk to the guy with out getting sick or blushing?" asked Bulma accusingly.

"Now thats not fair and you know it. I am not like you and Chi-chi I neve had guys falling at my feet to take me out. I was brought up in a orphanage remember I really didnt get out much to have experience with guys so I dont really know how else to respond to guys I like." Replied Maria blushing feircly.

"Oh so the little mouse likes me huh this is interesting. Think you can uh tutor me in uh Spanish. Then we can get 'aquainted'. what do you say chica?" Rico asked in a sly tone as he and Goku approached the table where the girls sat. They sat at the back of the class and the Phylosophy teacher was asleep.

Maria blushed so many different shades of red that even Goku didn't think it was humanly possible.  
Since Maria couldnt answer Bulma took the liberty of answering for her.

"She would love too come over to C&Ctonight at 6 and bring friends." Said Bulma in a polite immatation of Maria.  
It was so cheesy that every one laughed then every thing was quiet.

A student was in a chair leaning in it at a rediculous angle so he was bound to fall. He fell and every thing when dead quiet. No on said a word but a few snickers could be heard. Then it happened Rico couldnt control himself. He let out a loud obnixious snort that turned into full blown boistrous laughter. Thoe others in the class couldnt contain themselves as one the rest of the class was laughing so hard they could bearly breathe. The kid who fell was now red. Whether it was from rage or embarassment no one will ever know because the kid was so red he ran out of the room leaving a laughing class behind.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class suddenly Bulma was not laughing She dreaded seeing Vegetabut knew that if she didnt show up people would thinkshe was afraid of Vegeta and thatjust wouldnt do. So with renewed determination Bulma marched to her homeroomfor afternoonregestration. silently hoping that Vegeta would forget all about his litle threat.Sadly forBulma he didnt.

Hope youenjoyedI just gothis sudden thought this morning so please excuse of it is not a thought out as the others I am so sorry for making you all wait that long but you know how it is when you get writers block you dont want totry cause you just dont want to. ne ways I Need 20 REVIEWS IF I AM TO GO ON JUST 20andI will write three new chapters. also i want to know what you want to see happent

1) Should they all leave the Planet

2)Should they stay

3)Should Yamchua and Bulma get back togather

4)Should Rico and Maria get togather or remain friends

PleaseI need answers to these questions. I want to know what you people want toread.


	6. This Cant Be Happening Pt1

Chapter 6

"……." Speech

'……..' Thoughts

:…….: Telepathic conversations

This Cant be happening pt:1

Bulma walked into the room cautiously and sank down into her seat at the back of the room. Every thing was quiet as she was the first on to enter the room. She sank down in to her chair having believed that Vegeta had given up. Boy was she wrong!

A snicker was heard followed by a few whistled notes.

"Did you really think I'd forget onna?" asked a smug looking Vegeta who some how managed to look like a troll and have a threatening look about him also.

"You really aren't as smart as people say you are." Vegeta went on trying to get a rise out of her. In his personal opinion she was sexiest when she was pissed off at him or pissed in general.

Bulma sat still hoping that Vegeta would just leave. However this was not to be. The first thing Vegeta did was grab a seat next to Bulma. She saw this and inched away, knowing that Vegeta might try to rape her again. A strange feeling went up Bulma spine at the thought of Vegeta dominating her in ways she never thought of until she met him.

Vegeta smirked as he watched Bulma struggle with herself. He originally came to have a quick fuck and leave but something about Bulma was making it hard for him to do that (A/N: and making him hard in general. Hehehehehehehehehe). With out really realizing it he had fallen hard for this girl and there was no getting out of it.

Vegeta sighed as the other kids entered the room laughing and being idiots. His chances to "have" the girl of his dream were ruined. All this meant is that Vegeta was a horney little bastard (A/N: little in a literal sense also) and was seriously pissed off at these stupid people for stopping his chance at getting laid.

Bulma sensed this thought and stopped inching away and silently being afraid.

"Is that all you think of me as? A quick fuck? You asshole don't you for a second think that I'ma free up any thing to you cause these goodies are stayin' in this jar.(A/N: stale I know but I needs some more funny stuff.)" Bulma screeched at the now surprised Vegeta.

He had wanted to get her mad but this was a bit much.

So Vegeta decided to play dumb. "What is you tryin' to say to me?" asked Vegeta in an innocent tone. Which is quite hard to manage given his personality but being Vegeta he pulled it off..

By now everyone in the room had either crowded around Bulma's desk to here or were facing their general direction.

"Vegeta don't play dumb you know what I can do." Said Bulma in a menacing tone of voice that made even Vegeta shiver.

"Look woman if you hadn't have done that you wouldn't have misinterpreted my thoughts. Truth is I really like you woman and you had better be listening cause this is the last time you will ever hear words like this come out of my mouth." Said Vegeta with a slight smirk on his face.

"During classes since the day we met I was infatuated with you and now I want you to meet my parents." Said Vegeta with a slight flourish.

Walking into the room only a few minutes prior to that little confession Goku and Rico run up to Bulma who's eyes have gone blank while processing the information she was just told.

"You do not want to meet his family they are really weird but I guess that comes from raising Chucky Freddie and Jason." (A/N: you know the killers from the horror movies.)

Finally regaining her senses Bulma laughs along with every one else in the room.

"So. Which one is Vegeta? I'm thinking more of a Chucky."

"No he is more like a Freddie." Answered Goku with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah he loves to invade peoples thoughts." Answered Bulma with a slight laugh.

Ignoring the comments Vegeta turns to Bulma.

"Are you coming with me this afternoon?

Bulma smiles at him and he smiles back. Bulma is shocked for a moment and is amazed by this turn of events.

"Sure I'll come over." She said all the while thinking 'What the Hell?'

Hello every one ok heres the deal I really needs your help i cant think of a chapter 7 segestions are welcome excuse my spelling it cant be helped. please R&R  
Thank you to all my reviewers especially My most faithfull ones really thank you


	7. This Cant Be Happening Pt2

Chapter 7

Pt.2

"……." Speech

'……...' thought

:………: telepathic conversation

well this is my next chapter hope you enjoy it.

(Bulma's P.O.V.)

Well that was certainly not what I expected. I mean Veggie was almost civil to me. Key word in the sentence is almost. But I cant help but think about what Veggie meant by he just wanted a quick fuck. Well he didn't say it really he just thought it.

Oops there's the bell now to go shopping to pick out the right dress and then to go home get dressed for 9, man this is going to be tight. (A/N: it is 2:30 mall closes at 5:00 pm and Vegeta is picking her up at 9:00pm).  
Chi-chi and Maria are laughing at something I turn to find none other than that blonde slut Ashlee checking out Vegeta. This pisses me off to no end and I try to keep my cool. But when she pushed her big silicone filled fake ass tits in his face all hell broke loose in me. I didn't know whether to laugh at the ridiculous look on his face or to beat the shit out of her. I chose the latter and tore across the yard. Now normally I would not fight for a guy I would just break up with him but you see Vegetable's different his feeling for me are genuine.

So nee-ways I reached her and grabbed her by the throat and held her up to the wall her feet dangling in the air.

"What in the 7 levels of hell do you think you're doing you fucking bleach blonde freak?" I asked with fury in my voice. The anger was so thick and was clouding my judgment so much that every one around me felt it including Veggie-head.

"You stupid bitch! Why don't you go back to being Yamchua's bed warmer and stop trying to get into every good mans pants. With the exception of Yamchua that is." I screamed even more infuriated.

By this time this whole little scene had gathered a whole lot of peoples. And they were murmuring in agreement with the previous statement.

You see usually what Ashlee wants Ashlee gets and that included Yamchua but I didn't mind too much about that cause I wanted to dump his ass any ways. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around as I saw who it was all the rage and anger I felt just flowed out of my body. It was by brother Cevie. With all the drama today I had forgotten that he was coming back from collage today. We hugged and kissed each other. I turned to look at Vegeta who was glaring jealously at Cevie.

"This is my boyfriend." I said motioning to a still glaring Vegeta.

"Well at least he isn't a weakling like your last boyfriend what was his name again?" asked Cevie in this thick Australian accent. You see Cevie was studying in Australia for about 10 years he left when is was…… about 6 and he is 14 years older that me so that would make him…30 yes that's right 30.

"His name was Yamchua and this is Vegeta." I said laughing at how much Vegeta and Cevie had in common.

" 'Allo there mate. Ow's it goin' names Cevie. Seems you got this little Sheila all wrapped up like snake on its pray. Congrats to you mate, yes sir-ee she really like you." Said Cevie smiling a charming little smile. This only caused Vegeta to glare harder. Cevie looked a little taken back but didn't drop the friendly smile.

"Vegeta this is my big brother Cevie." Said Bulma with a smile.  
(End P.O.V.)

(Vegeta's P.O.V.)

"Vegeta this is my big brother Cevie." Said Bulma with a happy smile.

Oh so this is her brother ok so my position and her soon to me mate is maintained. Good now I can at least act "Civil" like she wants me too.

Humph I wouldn't be caught dead "civil" as she put it, I am only doing this for her the sooner she becomes my mate the better. Then I can go home to my real home kill my father and take the crown with her as my queen.

"Hello." I say curtly she obviously missed the little bastard so I don't mind the hugging she and him are family.

"By the way onna I think that girl is ready to pass out from lack of oxygen." I smirk as she turns around holding a nearly dead Ashlee.

"Oops sorry." She mutters as she lets go of the girl. Then I remember something that I know will piss her off to no end.  
"Hey woman you do know that the mall closes at 5:00pm right?"

"Yeah. So?" she asked curiously.

"Well its now 25 after 3." I smirk triumphantly as she begins her panic tirade.

"Oh no. Oh no, I have to find the right store and then I have to find the right dress the right shoes then the right make up then the right hair do. This is going to take forever. Come on Cevie we are going shopping." Bulma says hastily, walking towards her car

"No can do sis gots to see mom and dad before Cecilia comes." With that he was gone,

"Well veggie look like its just you and me." She said with a little smirk on her face.

I thougt to myself what the hell have i gotten myself into as she pulled me into the car. As i was getting in saw Cevie turn and wave at me.

My last thought as she drove away was that little bastard.


	8. This Can\'t Be Happening Pt3

Hello every onI know you have been waitng a long time for this chapter so here it is.

No need for me to write all the stuff that is opposed to go here cause naturally all of the readers reading this are smart individuals.

This Can't be happening pt.3

(Vegeta's P.O.V.)

I do not believe thisthe woman is dragging me and i mean literally dragging me around this stupid underwear store... No wait scratch I am being dragged willingly. I mean the chance to see Bulma in her underwear what guy wouldnt want that?... Scratch that... anyway I am scared as hell now. I mean you would be to if you had to go shopping with the most bitchiest and psycopathic woman next to my mother.

"Woman what is the point in going into these stores if you ate only going to where the outfits once then give them to charity?" I asked just to irk the woman. This was so much fun its called the piss the onna off get into a fight with her and cause her to be late game. Oh the momories.

Ne ways the onna is currently in a sports boutique. though why she is in there is a question for her dead pops.

"Listen Onna dont you think you have enough clothes?" I asked.  
The onna turned on me with a glare that could have melted ice had it not have been me she was glaring at.

"Listen you pole monkey I needed to go shopping mut I needed to have an excuse to go. I just whished that Cevie could have been here with me. I havn't seen him in years." sighs Bulma.  
Let me tell you Cevie is one lucky guy he only has to live with her i see her the rest of the time.

"Hey I sensed that! You don't want me around?" she asked laying on the hurting mate part abit thick.  
I rolled my eyes and just smirked at the look on her face.

"You... You big mean ugly ...Turkey." she screeched.  
I smirked at her.

"Woman you really need to work on your insults you're getting rusty" I told her.

"Oh shut it Vegeta. So tell me about your family." Bulma asked. I looked at her and sighed this was going to be a long day.  
(End P.O.V.)

(Bulma's P.O.V.)  
"So Vegeta tell me about your family." I aksed him just for the sake of making conversation.  
I watched hin sigh andI wandered if he had some problems with any member of his family.

"My father is an ass and my mother... Well she's releatively nice but she always goes along with what my father says. My parents don't really live with me they live...Some where else. Where is not important. So basically I live with my older sister Marinna, Kakarott's older brother Raditz and his mate Eandrelle, his uncle Turles and my body guard Nappa and his mate Eanlla. So in truth they are my family because I have lived with them all of my life and only saw my parents three orr four times in my life." Said Vegeta.  
I was shocked I guess thats why he is like that i have to try to be nicer to him...Maybe.

"Oh Vegeta that is so sad... Where do you parents live?" I asked curious.

"I told you wench its not important." Replied Vegeta.

"Will you just tell me and stop being so stuborn?" I aked slightly annoyed.

"I can't tellyou. You might not be able to handle it." said Vegeta.  
Who the hell does he think he is talking to? He was talking the the girl that didnt shed a tear at her parent funeral.

"Listen VegetaI seroiusly doubt that anytthing you say is enough to actually surprize me let alone scarr me." I said even though I knew it wasnt true. Veggie head Carrot stickand Rico were some of the hotttest but freakiest guys I have ever met.

"Fine then onna have it your way. I lived on a plannet called Vegeta-sei. strange name for a planet I know but that is whatit is called. My parents are the king and queen of the panet making me its prince. Since i wanted to get away from them I let them send me to Earth to gather some information on it and see whether or not it would be a worthy ali. We could use thetechnology and you will get ourhelpwith anything only problem is, someone of great power must come to Vegeta-seito ensure you Earthlings dont turn on us. Raditz is taking care of this aspect. I'll die beforeI let that Bumbling idot Nappa have anything to do with politics."Said Vegeta. I was long andconfusing butI thinI gont the jist of it.

"So what you are telling me is that you are and Alien?" I asked only slightly surprised.This was nothing compared to what I was used to.  
At veggies nodI continuewithtthe questions.

"Ok whatalien are you?"I asked.  
You could sort of see the sweatdroppingoffof Veggies face.

"You ask to many questions but I cant help but wander what you will be like in bed. I mean will you aksing questions or will you be screaming my name and the questions." said the Vegetable effectively stopping me from asking anymore questions because I was so red.

"I am Saiya-jin. I am from a race of warriers that only court one female in their lifetime." Vegeta said before quickly looking away.

"So that means that I am the one you want to be your mate?" I asked in curiosity.  
At Vegeta's blush I knew the answer. This was going to be an interesting dinner I mused.

"Woman you do know that you are going to be late and you havent picked out a dress yet right?" right after that statement I heard Vegeta smack him self it was almost as if he felt like it was a stupid... thing.. to.. say...(thinking)... OMG I still have to buy a dress and go to the Salon. I will be late.

Istarted to panic. I grabbed Vegeta who was carrying all my bags all 15 of them.

My last thought as I tore through the store was 'That little bastard knew I would be late. He is so getting it.'

Did you like it? Took be like 2 days to write cause i was havinga sevare case if writers block and the pure fact that I just finished my exams made it realitavely hard to think straight. Nee ways chapter finished so hope you enjoy

Please R&R merci


	9. Not My day Vegeta

(Vegeta's P.O.V.)

This woman is going to be the death of me. I dont think anyone should have to endure this type of punishment its cruel and unusual punisment.

Oh and the woman is not in the mall oh no she is at the second worst place known to me every where...The beauty salon. You know the place where girls drag their boyfriends to punish them. I may not be human but I know cause its where Eanlla and Eandrelle took me when I was younger.

"Wench can you please hurry the hell up I aint gots all day and my ass hurts cause these chairs are hard and uncomfortable." I snapped at Bulma who was currently getting a Peticure though i dont know why and personally I really didnt care.

"Shut up Vegetable. Cant a girl pamper herself?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Not one my time wench and besides you're not pampering yourself cause I'm paying for it!" I snapped again. This was getting annoying.

"So what are your sister-in-law's like?" Bulma asked not so craftilly changing the subject.

"Eanlla is the oldest and Eandrelle is the youngest though why they picked Nappa and Raditz as mates is beyond me. They are twins with different attitudes Eanlla has short cropped Black hair and is very...How can I but this...Big pain in the ass. Eandrelle is realitively easy to get along with aside from when she gets mad. Both are very strong for females and dont take well to other females being close to their mates unless they are mated, family or have a potential mate. Which mean you are one lucky bitch." I smirked knowing that shewas slow when it came to insults.

"Yes I am very lucky to have...Hey! I am not a female dog!" Bulma snapped at me.  
Oh this was so much fun.

"You sure cause with all that wet hair and the smell I couldnt tell the difference. I think we need to get you a cage onna the Bronx Museum is missing its missing link." I said smirking at the look on her face.

"You sure cause they are offering a reward for the return of their monkey with or without a tail." She said with a look that scared me shitless.

"You dont mean that." I said trying to call her bluff.  
She just looked at me and picked up a scissors.

"Snip, snip." was all she said as my tail uncontiously went tighter around my waist.  
I shut up afte that and sat ther for another half an hour waiting for her to get her hair done into somthing she could have done at home.

"All of that for nothing?" I snapped one we left the salon. Seems like I have been doing alot of snapping today I feel like a turtle.

"So tell me about your sister?" Bulma asked completely ignoring my question.

I sighed as we reached Bulma's Silver Lamborghini I just remembered I left my car at school.

"Marinna is a pain but she means well. And she is more of a mother to me than a sister she isabout 25 and maybe we could hook her up with Cevie."I replied as we got into thecar and drove off.

Apon reaching my house we discovered that we actually live really close toeach other.  
ListenI have to go and help out withdinner. I'll pick you up at 8 ish." I said and walked off.

When i got to my house I cringed hearing a blunt object connect with someones head and the unmistacable sound of Marinna shouting.

"You lazy good for nothing sunripened pigs dropping. I dont believe you actually expect me to clean this mess up?" She shouted. Saiya-jin women have very loud voices when angry.

Cautiously I opened the door and walked in. My jaw literally hit the ground when I saw the living room. There were Pizza boxes every where slises of Pizza were in places even I know they shouldnt be.

As calmly as possible I spoke. "What the hell happened in here. I leave you lone fore 8 hours and you have a pizza fight!" My voice was steadily raising. Nappa and Raditz who still had bumps on their heads from the frying pans inched away.

"This house if filthy. GET THE HELL UP AND CLEAN UP EVERY FUCKING CORNER YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY ASSED EXCUSES FOR SAIYA-JINS!" I snapped ready to beat something.  
In anger I punched a hole into the wall.

"How the hell am I supposed to impressa girl if the house is looking like Nappa's face?" I asked Marinna after calming down.

"A girl huh?" asked Turless walking into the room with Kakarott behind him. Both sat down on the couch after pluckin a slice of Pizza each from it. Marinna and I cringed and sighed knowing that the son family had stomachs of steel.  
I looked around the living room and sighed as i watched Nappa and Raditz pry pieces if Peperoni off the cealing.  
Marinna turned to me with a sly look in her eyes. "Girl huh? Whats her name?" She asked slyly her eyes twinkling.  
I groaned this was so not my day.

E  
N  
D

C  
H  
A  
P  
T  
E  
R

Well I am finishsed this chapter hope you all enjoy  
:) .):(:'(


	10. The dinner Pt1

(Bulma's P.O.V.)

Oh wow this guy was great. I mean great hair great body... well...so far I mean it wasnt like I saw every thing.  
I smirked evily probably scaring my sister since it was mainly men in the house I guess I should dress to impress.

I threw on a black tank top that said place your hands here with a bullseye on each of my breast and a pair of denin bell bottoms that said careful too hot to handle with red handprints on each of my buttocks. Black knee high boots with ablack hat and lots of lipgloss finally I was ready to go.

The dore bell rungs and I hopped down the stairs to answer. I oppened it, it was Vegeta who's mouth had drooped open I thought it was because I looked good boy was I wrong  
(End P.O.V.)

(Vegeta's P.O.V.)

Ok heres the thing. I waked up to the Onna's house and rang the door bell. The onna answeredwearing an out fit that she did not buy at the mall.

"Let me get this strait we spent almost three houres at the mall looking for an outfit that you ar not going to even WEAR TODAY?"Ishouted the last part andI was serious too. I may have been scared for life from that Salon experience. The second and the last time I go to that place.

"Well if u dont like it I'll go change." She said with dissapointment in her voice.  
I grabbed her hand pulled her toward me and kissed her nice and hard on her luscious lips.

"I like it I was just wandering y you had go shopping." I said thinking of the sexy as hell black dress laced with red. That dress was a tru turn on it was tight and hugged he big ass and good sized titts.

"So vegetable are we going to your house or what?" Bulma asked kissing me on the nose.  
I really couldnt help the blush that formed especially because Bulma was pressing up against the errection that I got thinking about that Dress.

"Hey Veggie lets..."She trailed offfeeling my prominent bulge.  
Her large eyes looked up at me and she smirked and sort of dragged me down the street to my house.

Apon entering the yard I heard the familiar sound of some one most likley Nappa getting hit with a blunt object much likely a frying pan and the sound of Eanlla yelling at Nappa.

"Nappa you ass what the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped hitting him again with the already dendted frying pan this is why we had to buyso many per month.

"What do you mean?" The stupid Saiya-jin asked. Eanlla let out an exaspertated sigh.  
It was at that moment that I chose to walk in.

The room wen deathly quiet every one on the room was staring at Bulma.

(I should end it here but i myself hate cliffys so on witht the story)

"What the hell is every one staring at?" I shouted in irritation.

"I think they are all astounded by the fact that you have managed to find such a pretty girl witht that attitude of yours. Is that right?" Turles the only one who wasnt staring asked. Eanlla and Eandrelle Nappa and Raditz just nodded.

"Oh is this the girl that had you all happy today?" asked Marinna.

I growled at her but she just ignored me. Bulma however was staring in shock at Turles.

"Goku werent you supposed to be ging to Chi's house with Rico?" she asked in astonishment.

"I am not Kakarrot, I'm Turles his uncle." SaidTurles.  
Then Kakarot walked down the stairs puttin on one of my black tee's. Bulma's mouth dropped open even more.

"Kakarrot where the hell do you think you are going my my good shirt?" I snapped

"To chi's." house was his reply and he brushed passed me. I watched him walk down the street only turning around at the sound of Bulma's startled shriek.

I turned to look at into the living room and what I saw nearly made me shit my pants in anger.  
Damn...And people say Jasons family was messed up and judging from the look on Bulma's face she thought so also.

Hallo peoples so heres you next chance to decide.

1-Cevie and Marinna get togather

2-Bulma have a little fun under the table xxx(wink, wink)

3-Have turles flirt with Bulma and cause a little trouble

4-Make this a T-B story

Remember what you want to happen is up to you andI am open to other sagestions


	11. The dinner Pt2

Pt. 2

Well since so many people wanted it here are number 1, 2 and 3

Disclaimer: I dont even know y I am writing this but here goes. I dont own DBZ if I did it would be one seriously messed up show:)

(Vegeta's P.O.V.)

Let me explain what happened Turles, Raditz and Nappa got into a fight now you all must know that when saijins fight it is not pretty. They throw ki-blast and any and everythingtrying to hit their opponent.  
Now as u can tell from getting to know Kakarot Raditz is not the brightest light bulb in the bunch...come to thing of it he aint that bright on the whole...hell neither is Nappa but that is not the case. He had the nerve to say that Turles wasnt even half the man Bardock was.

There was silence Turles' tail began to uncurl from his waist and flick back and forth slightly faster than normal. All this meant was that Turles what annoyed. Now as I told you before Raditz isnt that bright so he continued to mock and insult Turles. The others aside from Nappa noticed Turles tail flicking back and forth faster and faster. Now when a Saijin's tail flicks faster than twice per second you know that that Saijin is pissed and will attack.

Now we all know that Raditz isnt that bright but Nappa is a whole different story whether its from being bald or having a mustache too big for his face or thinking he is God's gift to women I dont know but he is seriously lacking in the area of intelligence.

Turles doesnt like any one with and I.Q. lowere than a 95 and unfortunatly Nappa and Raditz fall into that catagory hell even Kakarot has a 99...howI dont know. There are something we are never meant to understand. Any way Nappa called him a Spineless excuse for a Kings guard and said that the reason he couldnt find a mate was because no female in their right mind would want someone who was a third class weakling.

Eanlla, Eandrelle and Marinna wisley stepped back. Turles was fast and ruthless when he was pissed off. he was a mare blurr as he delivered a series of punches kick and ki-attacks to the two idiots. When he was done he was breathing heavily as Raditz and Nappa were crouching down in pain.

My guess is Eanlla and Eandrelle's protective instincts kicked in and they attacked Turles with Marinna trying to get them off that is what we turned around to see and I guess that is what Bulma saw. Hope she isnt too scared.  
(End P.O.V.)

(Bulma's P.O.V.)

I dont believe this shit its like family doesnt matter witht these people. I mean sure me and Chi get into fight all the time but never like this, but I still think Raditz and Nappa got what they deserved messing with the man about his love life. I know I'll set him up with Shuika...but maybe he doesnt like Humans. Oh well we will just have to see.  
I smiled evily probably scaring Vegetable but who cares Bulma the match maker is back in buisness.

So we are all sitting at the table and I feel something brushing against my inner thigh. I look at Vegeta to see him smirking. Its his tail. His smirk gets bigger as he moves his farther up and makes me gasp. Not loud but loud enough Vegeta to hear.

I frown then smirk two can play this game slowly and descretly I slide my hand down wards under the table and grab his tail. he stiffens noticibly only to be. I began to stroke the furry appendage playing slightly with the tip. I look at Veggie he can bearley conceal a moan. Turles stands up and offers me his hand.

"Wouldyou like a tourof the house?" he aked ina voice that makes me doubt his intentions.

Vegeta growls and says curtly "Not from you she wouldnt." he ruffly grabs my hand and and almost pulls me out of the chair upstairs leaving the others staring at Turles.

I wander what his intentions are he seems a little weird and strange to me I turn to ask Vegeta a question and am almost scared out of my witts at what I find inVegeta's place.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please if ya like tell me dont like dont care


	12. A little confrontation never hurt nobody

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah I like this story.

On with the story. Please read. Please go on and read. You know u want to. Please read. Read. Read READ  
I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE READ MY STORY OR I WILL GET U!  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Bulma's P.O.V.)  
In Vegeta's place there was a big black dog stairing at me with these big red eyes.

I can sense emotions but right now I am scareed shitless and I am sure the dog knows it cause he is growling and licking his lips. I knew I looked good but I didnt know I looked so good that a big black dog would want me.

A low growl brought me out of my thoughts. The dog was advancing and staring at me like I was lunch. So I did the only thing I could do... or thought of at the moment...I ran oh fuck did I run. I thought to myself if I survive this I am going to be nice to people every one even Yamchua.

I ran into something big and hard it felt like a wall. I didnt have time to think logically and slid down the wall scared as fuck.

The wall looked down at me and spoke to the dog. "Sit Blood-bath" the wall said in a commanding tone.

The big dog sat listening to the big wall. I was near a Window so I slid into the moon light the wall following me.

It turned out that the wall was Turles. He had followed me and Vegeta up stairs.

Unable to speakI just look up at him. He reached out and grabbed my arm hauling me up to meet his eyes. Then he inspected me ocationally nodding his head.

"You are a perfect match for the Prince. Now to see if you can fuck and suck." he smirked malliciously.

"Get the fuck away from me you freak you really do need a woman." I screamed at him.

His smirk got even larger "Thats why I have you and if you survive you will be mine." he said lustfully

"You better back the fuck of or when Vegeta get here he'll be pissed." I said trying to reason with him.

He just smirked put a hand over my house and dragged me over to another part of the house.

'Dear kami. Vegeta if you can hear me I really could use a hand right about now!'  
(End P.O.V.)

(Vegeta's P.O.V.)

'I could really use a hand right now!'

What the fuck? That was not my fucking thought. It sounded like the woman. I stopped sensing something was very wrong...I slapped myself. It was Bulma she was in serious trouble.

I ran as fast as I could and being a Saijin it was very fast. I arrive in time so see Turles throw the onna onto a bed and kiss her neck. That was it I lost it. The only thing I remember is seeing Bulma's relieved face and Turles in pain on the floor. When I asked Bulma what happened she only laughed and hugged me.

We left Turles there on the floor and went back down to dinner cuase I smelled food and I was hungry.  
(End P.O.V.)  
8

(? P.O.V.)  
Laugh and smile all you want Vegeta no ougjii. When I deem it time that Blue haired wentch will belong to me, you will be dead and I will be King with that wench as my queen and there is nothing that cant stop me for I am not asweak as you.

When this day comes you will fall and I will be victorious. (insert evil laughter)  
(End P.O.V.)

As Vegeta and Bulma walked down staires Turles lay where he had fallen passed out from the pain.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

You didnt think I would make this easy did you? You will just have to read to find out what happens to Turles and Vegeta and also Bulma. And dont worry a Chi-chi and Maria pov will be comming soon.

Please R&R you know you want to you have to cause Remember I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND I WILL GET YOU IF U DONT

Bye bye


	13. Bathrooms and Roaches dont Mix

I'm back...come on cheer...You know you miss me. Neeways u know we have a new chapter...we as in the voices in my head you all knew I had them since ou all have been reading this story neeways they are my insperation if it werent for them I wouold not have such a great story.

So every one give it up for Alex,Matoromaru and Miso. They will be cometating along with me.

Alex: will you sotp talking and get on with the story? (in suffrable Wench)

Me: You are in my head and I will say what i want besides you are not even real.

Alex: Great comeback but just one question if I'm not real why are you talking to me?

Me: You are a figment of my wanderful imagination

Matoromaru: In other words you are a nutcase and we dont exist.

Me: precisly.

Deadpan.

Me: neeways on with the story.

Miso: what a lovely day )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bulma P.O.V.)  
Aside for nearly being raped this has been a rather good dinner...NOT!

Vegeta being his normal asswhole of a self started insulting my hair colour and I am very sensitive about that and I gave him and earfull. Well seeing as Vegeta is a prince you ould expect his loyal subjecs to come to his aid...Wrong. They sat back laughed and watched.

Nappa is a complete idiot. He is loud rude and obnoxious and he thinks his Gods gift to women. Honestly I dont see what Eanlla sees in the big oaf.

But he is strog stupid but oh so strng but...Eanlla is strger much stronger. Nappa punched a whole into the table because Raditz didnt agree with him about the coolest character on...get this the BBC. Please dont ask why cause in all honesty I dont know.

"Nappa you Brainless oaf what the hell are the rest of us supposed to eat?" Napped an angry Eanlla.

"But baby I am hungry." Whined Nappa.

"Does it look like I care you sorry excuse for a monkey!" Eanlla snapped

For the first time in a long time, I gather, Nappa snapped back.  
"Well excuse me for living!"

"You're excused besides its not your fault I blame your father and mother." Eanlla said in a huff as she walked off with and angry stomp.

"Does this always happen in this house?" I asked

"Well if you want so see something let Raditz make Eandrelle mad." smirked Vegeta.

Watching the other aside from Eanlla eat was going to make me vomit so I got up and walked off.  
(End P.O.V.)

(Vegeta P.O.V)  
I dont believe this I cant smell the woman at all. Didnt she learn her lesson after that Turles incedent. DAMN!

"Wentch where the hell are you. I dont have time for games."

I looked around upstairs the asses were still eating. If I hear Eanlla or Eandrelle yell one more time I'm finna kill sombody. I aint lyin.

"Damn this house is huge specially in the dark." I muttered to my self.

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!" I would know that voice anywhere.

I ran up the stairs only find the Onna in the bathroom on the toilet with her skirt up screaming and throwing things at a roach not even one inch long.

I was trying to supress a laugh but it just wasnt working "Onna (snort)...what (chuckle)...what the hell (snort)...Onna what the hell are you doing?" I said trying to keep a strait face

As soon as she heard my voice she jumped into my arms "Kill it kill it KILL IT!" she screached intomy ears

If I was an anime character I would have sweat droped

"Onna its a roach..."

"So what kill it!"

"Onna..."

"KILL IT!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. This is going to be fun

Short I know but you cant rush greatness

Matoromaru: meaning you need to hurry the hell up

Me: Didnt i tell you you dont exist

Alex: just who are you trying to convince us o yourself?

Me: If you are trying to confuse me it wont work I am already confused besides I created you so that means if I say you dont exist then you dont exist:P.  
Neeways gots to go I know you all what the next chapter okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk


	14. Vegeta's Secret

Hallo peoples I is back.

Matoromaru: um its I'm and shouldnt you be saying we are back?

Alex: Yeah after all you are stuck with us arent you.

Me: Neeways here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bulma's P.O.V.)

I glared at Vegeta as he smirked at me with a self satisfied look on his face as if finding out that I was scared of roaches was a big accomplishment. I mean yeah so what big bad I'll kick your ass Bulma is scared of roaches is something amazing but I'm scared of all insects but I'm not going to tell him that. No reason to inflate his ego. Neeways the rest of the night sort-a whent like this with me and Vegeta getting into several arguments where he would always bring up the Roach. Neewyas a few hours later I left leaving behind a very pissed off Veggie. He may be mad at me the next day but hey it was worth it.

(The next day)

"Alright class, next week we are going on an educational feild trip to the Bahamas... not really educational but I need a vacation and I have a job to do so I thought why not intertwine the two. The price is about $250.00 but you are all rich brats so you should have lots of money you spare." The teacher smirked and fixed her glasses.

"Oh my gawdd! You should have been there Chica. Rico was lookin' fine. I mean damn I have never seen an ass look that good in jeans in my life." whispered Maria as me and her sat in the back of the class with Chi-Chi.

"Yeah and Goku was so hot I wanted to jump him I mean yeah I think lots of guys are hot but damn Goku is smokin." whispered Chi-chi with a preditorial smirk on her face.

I rolledmy bright blue eyes and took outmy compact and fixedmy make-up.  
"Chi, stop trippin he is just a guy but fortunately for you he is nothing like Vegetable. I mean his family is realetivly nice but those two guys Nappa and Raditz are complete idiots. And to add insult to injury I was nearly eaten alive by a viscious dog only to be saved by a rapist. Then I was attacked by a roach and then continuously insulted by that over grown vegetable. You guys have had a perfect night out with the guys or your dreams while mine was full of fear and illtreatment but I wouldnt have it anyother way."I saidwith a smirk as the other girls stared atme in awe.

"Damn Chica all of that and you are still planning on going over there with us tomorrow?" asked Maria in amazement.

"Yeah well when you're under a love spell you just cant help the things you do."I sighed asI looked out the window.

"I know that look. Thats the same look that you had when you and Yamchua started dating." said Maria as she smirked atmy blushing face.

"Yeah and you have that same love aura about you... You love him dont you?" accused Chi-chi with a smirk.

Bulma glared at her sisters and then sighed and turned back to the window.  
"It's complicated I know I feel something for him I just dont know what."I sighed again and noticed two pairs of wickedly evil eyes staring intensly atme, the eyes seemed to smirk coldly areme and dissappear.

"Chi, Maria did you see what I just saw." The other two girls just nod scared out of their wits.

"Do you think some one is watching us?" asked Maria in a scared tone that was hushed and quite.

"Some how even though I dont want to balieve it its was worried and very scared and not formy safety for that ofmy sisters they were the only family Ihave left and I'll be damned if I lost them.

"Bulma Chi-Chi and Maria I suppose you have something you want to share with the entire class?" asked the Teacher as she glared at us. We one the other hand were intensly annoyed at having out conversation interupted.

"Damn bitch cant you see we are in the middle of something I mean jeeze this is home room it aint like I'm gonna need rollcall later on in my life anytway." I snapped at the teacher as she glared at me with hate.

"You little prissy bitch you think that because you own the largest company in the world you rule all of us?" asked the teacher in contempt.

"Actually I own the school but who cares I am bored with this place anyways." I said in a Breazy tone of voice that I knew would piss her off but hey I like to piss teachers off its the highlight of my fucking day.

Okay get this the door slams open and in walkes a very pissed off Vegeta. The teacher is about to say something to him when he turnes to her witha cold glare and it shuts her up. He gives the entire class this look that makes us all kinda scared.

Then Goku and Rico walk in smirking at Vegeta who groowles and makes his way over to his seat in front of me.

"Gee Vegetable what crawled up your but today?" I asked.

"I had a little run in with the scrawny bastard who thought that he could challenge me to a fight and win. Well I won but I got into trouble and I am on probation until furthr notice which is a bunch of bull shit 'cause aint no way in hell am I ever gonna play dead for some feather weight ass whole." Snapped Vegeta.

"That aint all. He nearly took out the gym and he blew up the principals office that why he is on probation. Then he had the raw nerve to insult the principals intellect and her taste in fasion." said Goku as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Needless to say he got what was commin to him." Said Rico high-fiving Goku who was still laughing .  
All of us had a good laugh at Vegeta's expense untill i remembered the strage eyes that were looking at the girls and I.

"Hey Vegeta?" I asked in an uncertain tone. I was scared but it wanst like I was going to show it.

"What is it woman?" snapped Vegeta, It was obvious that he was still angry.

"Today before you guys came there was a very evil looking pair of eyes stairing at me and the others and we were wandering if it had anything to do with the you and your family." said I said.

Vegeta turned pale as he looked at me then her regained his composure. "That is none of your buisness. When you see those eyes again dont care where you are scream as loud as you can." He said as his gaze turned cold as he stared out the window.

My only thought as me and the other watched his was 'What is going on in his head and why wont he let me in?"

Hope you like. Vegeta will tell all in his P.O.V. in the next chapter if you want a sneak peak just tell me and I will E-mail you the next chapter kk BYeBYe


	15. Vegeta's Secret Revealed

Hallo I know its been a long time but hey you cant rush greatness.

Neeways on with the story.

(Vegeta's P.O.V.)

This is fucking bad. Not only did they follow us here they know about Bulma too...Shit! That means she is in great danger but knowing the onna she wont budge until I tell her the entire thing. Damn this is going to be one long ass explination.

"Onna what you think about comming back to Vegeta-sei with us?" I asked hoping to get her togo along with this.

"Notuntil you tell me what the hell was glaring at me like I was a freaking criminal that had to be destroyed." Damn shewas smarter that she looked.  
We were in our first class of the day and the onna was beinghorse like.

"Look onna I would tell you but cant at least not right now. If you knew about this then well...you could be killed for it." I snapped not really wanting to argue with her first thing in the morning which isweird because normally I would jump at the chance to annoy her.

"Look Vegeta all is an explination as to why I can sense that my life is in danger." I sighed this onna was too much for me.

"Fine I'll tell you when you come over today just please don't mentionsa word of what I tell you to any one alright?" I asked knowing deep down that she was better off not knowing.

The next few lesson flew by like quickly which meant thatI was now only a one lesson away from revealing a secret that may one say destroy Bulma.

"Come one veggie just taste it." Bulma pleaded with me to taste a disgusting looking yellow substance that looked like it would eat me first. Now I dont know about you but whensomething that is supposed to be food gets up an walks away frommy plateI tend to leave it alone. I glance over atRico and and Kakarrot whose food also got up and walked away only theirs were pink and green.Now Kakarrot and Rico have stomachs of steel so if they wont eat it you knowsomething has got to be wrongwith that stuff.

"Onna whatthe hell is that crap supposed to be?" I asked Bulmawho was just as astonished asI was.

"This is our science project." saidBulma holding up the blob of yellow goo in a glass bottle. I dont know about her but from my point of viewthat stuff lookedmad.

"You arent serioulsy thinking about taking that crap into my house are you?" I shouted glaring at the offending glowing yellow goop in the jar...wait its glowing now.

"What the hell did you make? Its glowing." I glared at her. "And you tried to make me eat that." I nearly shouted at her.

"I dont know what I put in it but I am going to take it home and study it." she said placing the jar into her back-pack.

"Thats if that shit lets you study it." I said absentmindedly while watching her ass as she bent over.

"That stuff is not alive." she said as she stood up.

"Yeah only dead things get up and walk." I said back as the bell rang for Biology the last lesson of the day.

She rolled her pretty blue eyes and snorted. Then she turned on her heel and left. I justlaughed at her back and she flipped me off over her shoulder.  
Rico and Kakarrot came up to me after Chem. and looked sick.

"You guys didnt really eat that stuff did you?" I asked.  
They just nodded and I shook my head.

In Biology it turned out that the Harpy and Maria also captured the goop but theirs escaped somewhere into the shools ventalation system. The way I see it, its not our problem anymore.

Later that dayI was in my black spider with white flames comming up from the hood and chrome lights with 24" rims with platimum lining. I enjoy fixing up my rides its fun.  
Rico and Kakarrot were with me while the Harpy and the other girl were in Bulma's silver lamborghini. I must say the onna has fine taste in cars.

"He vegetable where the hell are we going?" she asked as she hopped into her car.

"My house but lets make it fun, a race. Looser gives bothe cars a tune up and cleans, waxes and polishes. Deal?" I smirked looking at her face. She smirked back and yelled. "Your on vegetable be good to my baby alright."

I just laughed and took off with Bulma behind me. My car was fast and purred like a dream. Nitro in the engine and ejecto-seats made us more than safe.

We reached my home with me of course arriving first thus winning my baby a tune-up and a cleaning. I was going to gloat when Bulma reminded me that I had some explaining to do.

One inside the house we all sat on either the couch or the floor and I began the story.

"When we were on my home I was a prince and Rico and Kakarrot were my guard as well as my best friends we did every thing togather. Well as we grew older we grew stronger in power so strong that other planets began to fear our strength well our planets strength in general.  
Assasination attepts became more frequent so much so that we had to limit access to our planet. Nisilia a planet ruled by reptilian looking creatures that hated the sayians for their immense power. My father is old so he is getting ready to die soon I will suceed the throne. They know this and have tried countless times to get me to marry their princess Niella. She is nice but neither of us wants to marry the other.  
When I refused to marry her they tried to kill me and nearly suceeded and would have had it not been for Kakarrot and Rico. My father found out and shipped me here. I though I was safe for a while so I came out of hiding. I guess I was wrong so now they know where I amwhat I am doing and they will stop at nothing to get me to marry Niella even though she is in love with Sirious." As I finished I looked at each of the girls who had their moths wide open in shock.

"Oh Veggie if I had known I would have been so much more nicer to you." Bulma sobbed as she jumped into my arms and clung to me with tears in her eyes. Not really what I was expecting but hey you take what you can get ne.

"So what are you going to do I mean they know you're here." said Chi the sparkle gone from her eyes.

"I'm going back home so I can asume the throne its up to you where you come with me or not." I said cupping Bulma's face in my hands.

Bulma smiled at me and Kissed me long and hard on the lips my tail uncurled and latched to her waist something only mated pares do.

"I will follow you to the ends of the univers and back." she said as she smiled and kissed me soundly, and that was all the reasurance I needed.

End

Hope you all enjoy pleas R&R


	16. Oh Crap!

Sorry about this…making you wait for the next chapter and all but its not my fault I blame my school. Making us talk all these damn exams early, I just want to beat the hell out of my principle but that wouldn't be nice to I have to vent my anger by writing this.

Ch.16- Oh Crap!

(Normal P.O.V)

It was a regular morning like no other aside from the sounds of people trying to kill each other. These people being spoken of are Vegeta's 'Family'.

"Turles what the hell is wrong with you?" screeched and angry 24 year old saiy-jin woman who was bending over a tall man who, at the moment, looked shorter that her, The man had black hair and onyx eyes his hair was combed so that it five uneven spikes stood out on top.

"Oh come on Marinna its not like I actually raped her." Snapped the black haired man getting up and glaring at the offending woman. His eyes flared with anger and his fingers twitched in anticipation for a fight.

"You damn near tried and I should kill you, but it's not my place to put judgment on your life." She said and some how managing to shrink back to her normal size went to clean the kitchen.

Across the street in the Brief's house was not much better.

"Cevie get the hell out of my room!" shouted and angry blue haired girl, her eyes were also blue making her appear angrier that she really was.

"You are taking for ever. I come home for a few weeks and this is how I get treated?" he snapped back not even paying attention to the black head lounging around on the sofa.

"Ya know the two of you would be better off if you compromised." Said Vegeta as he lazily watched his tail move in the air.

"I am not letting him into this room until I am getting out." Snapped Bulma as stubborn as ever.

"You know what you are as subborn as a mule and in the mornings you look like one also." said Civie with a sly smile.  
Vegeta who was sitting on the couch let out a bark of laughter at the comment and went on snickering to himself.

"You damn vegetable you should not laugh I have seen the way you look in the mornings and the ton of hair gel you put on the keep that mop in place." snapped Bulma as she glared at Vegie slightly offended.

"Onna before you try to red people you should at least look descent first." Said Vegeta glancing appriciatively at her scantily clad form.  
Looking down Bulma blushed and ran into the bathroom once again.  
Cevie groaned as his chances of using the batheroom were once again foiled.

"You would think that a house with two females in it would have more than two bathrooms in it." said Vegeta absently counting the spects on the ceiling.

"Well when we were building the house when Bulma was younger she was a tomboy so we didnt think she would grow out of it." said Cevie sighing at the way Vegeta looked uninterested.

It had been three days since Vegeta had told Bulma his secret and the two had gotten closer. Bulma although she didnt want to leave her family really wanted to help and support Vegeta in any way possible much like a queen would do for a king.

"You do know that we only have thirty minutes to get to school and rush hour traffic is a killer." said Vegeta secretly waiting on her responce.  
"Five...four...three...two...and"

On que Bulma dashed pass him half dressed in a pair of low rise boot cut jeans and her lacy pink bra.  
Vegeta could not resist temptation and started laughing at her.

"Onna you look rediculous." he said.  
Bulma galred at him and gave him a finger, and not the nice ones either.

"Vegetable get out of my room I needs to get dressed so but out. Besides I have never been late in my life and I dont intend to start now." She shouted as she ran down the hallwas to her walk in closet.  
Vegeta followed her laughing all the way...well laughing for Vegeta is just wearing that smirk but you know what I mean.

"Onna move your ass we have to go and I am not wearing down the tires on my Baby because you cant stand to be late once in a while." shouted Vegeta thouroughly agitated.

Bulma and Vegeta continued to fuss and fight all the way to school were Chichi Kakarrot Rico and Maria were all waiting.

"Chica do you ever stop fighting I mean damn." Said Maria in english as she went off into a tirade of Spanish and English combined.  
Rico nodded every now and again as as Maria continued bombard him with really fast spanish questions only half of which he understood.

"I never know any one could speak that fast." said Kakarrot owl eyed and confused.

Chichi just waved it off, "This is a good day."

"If this bitch is having a good day thenI dont want to see bad." said Vegeta heading towards Home Room.

"Fuck off Vegetable." Snapped Maria glaring at the troll like person.

Homeroom wasnt much better it was terrible.

"Kakarot you block head." snapped a now dripping wet Vegeta. He was covered in goo and pissed to the max.

"Oah Vegeta dont get angry. It was an accident." said Kakarrot who even though he was taller looked alot shorter.

"Come on Vegeta its not like he meant to do it." said Bulma as she sighed.  
She sighed because even though she was the most popular girl in school some of the girls still hated her and she didnt like it because as a empath she could feel it and it hurt.

Lunch time soon approached quickly and the it wasnt any better more conflict arose

"Well well well, would you look at what we hae here. The little slut who couldnt please a man so he had to go running off with some one else." said a high pitched feminin voice.

Even without turning around Bulma knew who it was.

"What the hell do you want Sakora?" asked Bulma calmly.

"Oh nothing really I just wanted to tell you that I have Yamchua now and that little stunt your pulling with Vegeta just wont work cause I have him now and there is not a thing you can do about it." said Sakora smirking triumphantly.

Maria and Chi-chi shook their heads while Rico, Kakarrot and Vegeta looked on bewildered.

"Oh boy this is not going to be pretty." said Maria while shaking her long black locks. Chi-chi nodded and agreeded not really liking the situation.

As if by divine intervention a rumble came from the ceiling as it began to crack. The students and teacher looked up in shock and fear.

The cracks began to leak green goop all over the place.  
Vegeta looked at Bulma as did the others sitting at the table.

"Onna I told you that crap was wasn't food, and now its come back to bite us in the ass majorly." said Vegeta staring at the leaking ceiling.

"It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know that crap was radio-active?" asked Bulma as she glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta now had the largest vein ever popping out of his head.  
"Oh I dont know...maybe because YOU'REA FUCKING GENIUS." he snapped at her.

"Well you're mister muscles you do something." she snapped back.

"Hell no. You just said that shit is radio-active ain't no damn way I'm touchin' that crap." said Vegeta.

While this exchange was taking place the goop slowly began to mass togather and form one large sick looking blob. The blob then formed eyes and a mouth and then proceeded to roar at every one.

"Fuck." said Rico as the blob continues to roar.

"Fuck me." said Bulma when the Blob began to vibrate.

"No..."said Vegeta, "Fuck me sideways."  
The blob then split at a cell would so now there were two giant blobs in the middle of the caffeteria.

"OHHHH CRAP!" shouted Kakarrot.  
The blobs began to move and every one was frozen in shock and in fear...

Join us next time for the amazing adventures of My Story.


	17. The solution pt1

Hallo every body I'm back and just so you know it is not my fault this chapter took so long. If anything blame it on the cable Modem its quality sucks ass...nee-ways on with the chapter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

As the author of this piece I can safely say that all the BS that happened in the previous chapter was undeniably and unequivocally the result of the resident genius...Bulma Briefs.

"Chica, yo espero que usted sepa que esta mierda es su defecto y si ese fango verde entra en el pelo yo tendré un BF." snapped Maria in rapid spanish.  
(Girl, I hope you know that this shit is your fault and if that green goop gets into my hair I am going to have a BF.)

"Um I know I didn't quite understand every thing she said but what's a 'bf'?"asked Kakarot.

"Bitch Fit." answered Bulma tiredly.

"She is right though Bulma, this mess is your fault." said Chi-chi glaring at Rico who was not really paying attention to the conversation.

"And just how do you propose I do that? After all it wasn't my bright idea to lock us in the supply closet." snapped Bulma glaring at Vegeta who simply glared back.

"Well _you're_ the supposed genius, and _you_ created those things and you _did_ say that no one in the school was smarter than you, so why don't _you_ stop your bitching and _do_ something about it." snapped Vegeta.

"Don't patronize me Vegetable. And as I said before how the hell was I suppose to know those things were radio active?'

"Well as I said before, You're the damn genius why the hell are you asking us common folk."

"If a certain Vegetable of a common folk would keep his opinion of my genius to himself I could think of a way to get us out of this mess." Bulma shot out.

Vegeta thought about her request for a few moments then responded, "Why not, you've gotten us so low the only way we can go now is up."

"That's it Veggie, you're a genius...and I use that term sparingly." shouted Bulma as she jumped to her feet.  
(A/N: I guess I forgot to mention that they were all sitting on either boxes, crates or old desks.)

"Este tenido es mejor una amiga buena de la Idea, causa que mi paciencia corra realmente delgado.. El pelo riza en este calor, yo acabo de obtener una permanente." snapped Maria.  
(This had better be a good Idea girl friend, cause my patience is running really thin... My hair is frizzing in this heat, I just got a perm.)

"She said..." started Rico

"I think, judging from her last statement, that we all get the gist of what she's trying to say." said Bulma not looking away from the ceiling.

"Ya know if one of us can get to the Chemistry Labs, I have some Liquid Nitrogen in my backpack we could just freeze the blobs." said Bulma

"Just one question...Why the hell do you have liquid Nitrogen in your back pack?" asked Chi-chi.

"I just thought it might be useful." said Bulma defensively.

"You are one weird Chica." said Maria speaking for the first time in English since being in the closet.

"Why thank you I take pride in being weird." said Bulma smiling.

"So which one of us is going to crawl up the shaft?" asked Vegeta rather curious for him.

"Well the person has to be short and capable of withstanding a lot of wind pressure. Also the said person must be able to hold their breath for a long time. The stench in there is a killer."  
As Bulma was speaking every head in the room turned to Vegeta who raised on eyebrow and glared at everyone.

"Alright Vegeta when are you planning on going?" asked Bulma as she began poking and prodding the vent that led to the air shaft.

"Who the fuck told you that I was going?" snapped Vegeta.

"Well you are the only one who fits the profile and if we don't get out of here soon we'll die from the heat." snapped Bulma right back.

Vegeta humphed and a few minutes later he was crawling down the air shaft with a rope tied around his waist.

'How in the seven levels of hell did I get into this mess... Oh yeah it was the Onna's fault. Stupid onna always has to be messing with thing that she shouldn't. I wont be surprised with one day shit like this backfires in her face... (Grin) I cant wait to see this.' All this time Vegeta was thinking he wasn't watching where he was going and fell down the sloping part of the shaft that caused him to fall directly in to something squishy. Vegeta looked down and immediately shuddered, what he saw was enough to freak even him out.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
